wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dillon
I heard them calling in the distance So I packed my things and ran Far away from all the trouble I had caused with my two hands D I L L O N he / him • healer / student • silkwing • bi This is a character that belongs to Verglas, please don't use him without their permission first, thank you! Was crafted by a skilled candlemaker going by the name Jiji who was rather lonely working alone and wished for her little candle dragon to come to life. You see, love is a strong emotion, something that is past the power of even animus magic and inserting this powerful magics into Dillon, he came to life as a living, breathing being. HiveWings found out about this process, and, thinking it witchcraft, set Jiji on trial. She was later executed in fear that she'd use this "magic" against the queen. Although Dillon wasn't convicted as well and allowed to live in Hornet Hive, he was taken to live under the eyes of HiveWings for years until he'd finally escaped to school. Life was good from then on out. Code Credits: Infobox by Ice; everything else by Stardust Alone we traveled on With nothing but a shadow We fled, far away A P P E A R A N C E Strange, one of the first things to come to mind when seeing the young fellow wandering Hornet Hive. A candle dragonet it seems, with happy, warm brown eyes and an appearance similar to a SilkWing's. Wax drips from his body, carrying the wavering smell of peaches. Cream,,, it's the common coloration that covers his body, not much else can be seen other than that. While he sounds quite bland, there are quite a lot of interested physical features that are apart of Dillon. That mostly being his horns, which instead of curving away from his head, hook underneath. Seemingly to hold up his bear-like ears, subtle eyes but unsure expression upon snout. Yet still, while he may look like that of a SilkWing, Dillon has a near tribeless appearance. What could bring attention to most is the fire hazards on his head, a single wick with a flickering flame on its end. Bright oranges mix with yellow and at its core, a tiny tinge of dark blue, to light up the darkest of areas. This usually receives him dirty looks, whether that be for him being strange, the wax or his fire, it's unknown. Amber colorations do seem to seep into his melting body too, mixing with the cream. It gives him more of a brownish tinge to his wax, lovely on coloration one could say. Elongated wings stick to either side of his body, while usually fused together from lack of heat, they appear, unlike the likes of a SilkWing. For they're more like that of a bat's than any butterfly, when flared out, they make him appear quite large. The dragonet's body features can be summed up in three words, stocky, short and long. A rather thick tail protrudes from behind, sometimes dragging on the ground while in other cases high in the air. He has warm air around him and upon touch feels glossy and wet, mixing in with the quickly drying wax. Dillon is well-built, softened hackles, stubby snout and rather short limbs. His talons remain,,, short, some in fact infused together, making it hard to grasp onto things with ease. The wings compared to his body remain rather large, although it isn't known if they're capable of true flight. The wafering smell of peaches, tangerine and mango come off of his body, not in overwhelming doses, but in pleasant scents. You can tell from a glance he's one of a kind and unique character of Pantala. Yet Dillon is usually found nervously twirling his talons, or tapping them together. He isn't at all the definition of threatening, rather he's quite neutral and passive. The dragonet's head it quite small compared to the rest of his body, a craning neck, that, while not considerably long, makes it easier for him to see over crowds. The spines of last things are all in varying sizes and lengths, from long and thin upon his neck to thick and short near his hindlegs, none upon the tail. Bandaids are usually found on his legs, perhaps as accessories, they usually vary to colorations of purples, light blues and scarlet, all stained with wax. Hold your horses now Through the woods we ran Hold your horses now Through the woods we ran P E R S O N A L I T Y Truly an oddity, that's what everyone constantly thinks when laying the eyes upon a smallish but actually quite large candle dragonet. But also the thought, what in Clearsight's name am I looking at right here? It's mostly about his appearance, that for sure is something worth talking about and with that, lots of rumors have gone around about Dillon. Most think he's an abomination to society, others may just consider him weird. The word "weird" can mean a lot of things and in this case, it can mean two things. That his appearance is weird or he's weird as a dragon. Whichever way you consider it is right. Just about everyone tends to avoid him, so much so it's become a game, a rumor that setting eyes upon this dragonet gives you bad luck for a few days. In short, simply a bad omen. Yet no matter what you hear about him being bad luck or being an abomination, if you see him as he truly is, you'd see him as a nice guy to be around. He may not have a heart to love with, but he still has a will to live and with that, he loves. While Dillon may not be that of a socializing type, whenever he does engage in a conversation with others, they tend to end well. Despite the fact that he tends to be a bit awkward, as he's not very used to dragons just walking up to him and expect them not to say anything rude. Speaking of which, the candle dragonet is good-natured and well-mannered and certainly not someone you'd expect to spit an insult of any kind at you. That's just not in his nature, instead, he's caring, compassionate and head over talons kind. Perhaps too much so in such a rough environment in Hornet Hive, but he certainly tries his best to remain happy about what he's got. The dragonet believes that everything can be solved through kindness and not through violence or yelling. That for one, makes him optimistic and cheerful and while many may be disgusted by his appearance and messy tendencies, Dillon is a nice friend to have. For he is in fact powered by love, that's the secret behind how he came alive, through love from his creator. And this love is shared through him to others, he has this compassion to help others. It's what interested him into becoming a healer, despite his status of being a constantly melting candle. Even if he acts cheerful, happy and loving to all, there is something in what could be considered his mind of minds. Low self-esteem and self-doubt, all because he's a candle, a walking contradiction. He finds himself "objectively gross," or in other words not the most clean or pleasant dragonet out there. Those thoughts all developed from jeers and gossip and rumors about him, all in which he overheard. Having said that, he's been growing used to everyone's insults or thoughts about him, he doesn't care anymore. Curiosity and childlike wonder is just in his nature, he acts his "age," but this can lead to being a disadvantage. For that is to say he acts immaturely which may lead to some... difficulties when working when him. His curiosity, however isn't much as a problem as it is a chance to expand his horizons. This certain curiosity is set for learning new things, learning new ways to help his peers, not finding new places. For he's already contented, for the place he lives now. Some hid scars and some hid scratches They made me wonder about their past And as I looked around I began to notice H I S T O R Y In the candlelight, silver, needle-like talons carved the back of a small dragonet candle, gently carving small, delicate spines. The room was stifled by the smell of smoke, peaches and a hint of the wildlife outside, it was rather unusual for a SilkWing to have a job like this, making candles into different shapes. She stood looking at her work, a small little dragonet hunched over looking rather nervously up at her golden eyes like dying embers. It was complete... he was complete and now Jiji was looming down upon him with success at her work, tapping him lightly on his short, dog-like snout and letting a small smile curve across her snout, her attena unfurled and sensed the air. No one else was in this dark room except her and of course the dragonet standing in front of her looking as though he just saw a ghost or something similar to that. Or me She thought, continuing to stare at him. How different he'd be from everyone else on my shelf. ''Jiji turned to her wall of little candle dragonets, all lined up according to the color of their "scales" she turned her eyes back to her creation, tapping her long talons against the wood of the table. "For what shall I call you?" She asked, the smile still sticking to her snout. Taking the dragonet in her paws she stared at him, golden eyes glued on the small, puny little thing in her talons and with a smile she remembered a name that she'd heard about for a long time, a deceased Chrysalis member... Daffodil. "Dillon, Daffy..." She paused for a moment, continued to stare into his worried brown eyes, horrified of what would happen next to him. It was actually quite amusing to watch the candle dragon's fears despite them not being alive, but this one was different, she seemed to enjoy holding his wax, candle self. "Dillon." She said, tongue slithering out of her smile. This was how Dillon's life began, as a still candle dragonet sitting near the edge of Jiji's table doing nothing but staring nervously at her as if she'd bring her fist down on him, shattering the little dragonet, but it never did, he watched her carve candle dragons for the society above. And that day came when life was brought to his motionless body, a sinister idea came to the dragoness's mind. You see, she'd heard of something powerfuller than any type of magic could bestoy, one called LOVE that anything could happen if you loved that thing with all your heart and so she'd did just that, putting aside her dark intentions of what she was going to do with Dillon once he was alive and thought of nothing but affection. Her eyes were glued desperately on the candle dragonet who stood around her talons, his two antenna wicks set alight and causing him to start melting a bit. ''Why isn't it working? Does this magic know of my dark intentions? Jiji squinted at the dragonet who in her talons started twitching, moving and then coming alive with a gasp and with that, he stared up at her with wide eyes. Utter shock struck through the SilkWing's body as she stared down at this utterly strange SilkWing candle who stood before her, alive with the same nervous look upon his snout. "Hello there, Jiji, uh... what happened?" She mused over the question, with such pride and victory flowing in her and a rather menacing smile than she intended creased across her snout. "Well, hello there, Dillon, what a pleasure it is to finally talk with you." Her voice as sweet as poison hissed out between her teeth. Dillon didn't know what to think of his creator, she just seemed... off, but he pushed that aside and listened to her banter of how happy she was to talk with her that he soon forgot his own question he'd asked her. Thumping of talons were heard upstairs and black scales with hints of lemon yellow came streaking downstairs, angered black eyes turned to startled. The HiveWing who stood in front of the door yelped, something Dillon had never heard before. Is he scared of me? Oh no, oh moons, oh dear sweet Clearsight I hope he's not scared of me. Oh, I didn't mean to. Dillon's thoughts continued for a long while, nervous, anxious about how this new HiveWing felt about him. "What. Is. That." He said, bone-chilling angered and yet horrified at the sametime. "What is this witchcraft! You. Come with me and take your... I don't know weird, freakshow with you!" Jiji did as she was commanded, gently picking up Dillon off his roost on the table and placing him on her head and continued her way along with him. The buzzing of his wings and his tail keeping away from her, they walked up on the creaking stairs to the outside world of a little marketplace, Dillon squinted at this blinding light, curling up his antenna a bit, the flames upon them still kept alight. There sat a group of HiveWings a few with pure white eyes like pearls "Can't you see, your majesty! This," he pointed a black talon almost accusingly at the candle dragonet perched on Jiji's head. "Is pure witchcraft!" The HiveWings didn't say anything, but simply flicked their tails and grabbed the SilkWing candlemaker and nearly threw Dillon aside. She didn't put up a fight against them, it seemed to him as though she'd just excepted getting caught by these creepy dragons who took her away, the black one staying behind with glaring eyes. "As for you, you will be serving the lower ranked HiveWing. Surely someone would want you." He eyed the candle one last time before seizing him his wrist and dragging him along to HiveWing. Pain sprang from the dragonet's wrists but he didn't seem to hear Dillon's yelps of pain nor did he seem to care, turning him into a personal servant for some lower class HiveWing who really needed one. Eyes kept a hold of him, judgemental and weirded out and it went on for years, him being mistreated and abused until they thought him old enough to go to school, covering up her scars with patches of wax and pushing him off the this new place. It was better there than anywhere else in the world, even if his SilkWing peers stared at him everywhere he went, no one there was beat him if he did something wrong, the pain started to fade away from his body. Life seemed to be going... okay, not good, but okay. That we were nothing like the rest Hold your horses now Through the woods we ran Hold your horses now R E L A T I O N S H I P S for relationships, I take preference to roleplaying beforehand (pantala only) J I J I positive It's simple, being his creator, he has gone to somewhat respect this dragoness, who, along with him, made thousands of dragon candles. But Dillon can't help but wonder, who really was this dragon and why did she bring him to life and not his other countless siblings? Sure, he likes the fact that she breathed life into his wax body, but he's full of questions that he wants to ask the old SilkWing. He can't help but miss her after she got executed by HiveWing officials, perhaps that goes to even explain why he doesn't really like the bee-like tribe in the first place. As of now, they're sort of mixed feelings, a mixture of confusion and curiosity. All Jiji has ever been to him was kind and loving, for no reason at all, the candle dragonet just wishes he could've asked her more questions. Not that her demise troubled him too much, but he still can't help but feel sympathy for her, murdered out of fear. Dillon has always been curious about her origin or why she started carving candles, but now that she is no more, it's kinda hard to ask. Despite that, he's never really understood why she brought him to life through love and come to think of it, she sometimes acted slightly suspicious, the things she'd mutter to herself. [[Nephila|'N E P H I L A']] positive Of many occurances, this dragonet was probably the first character in his life he'd call a friend. Having said that, Dillon really likes her as a friend and has since been developing romantic feelings for her. She's probably the first HiveWing who's ever really been nice to him, that's what the candle dragonet likes about Nephila. Ever since they met in Hornet Hive, she warmly greeted him not as a horrific beast like he assumed she would, but as someone unique. * a nice drago he met when returning from school, she's awesome. * somewhat of a love interest, finds her really nice! * likes that she accepts who he is even if he's a candle,,, gives him hugs and it makes him feel nicey. * cool man, 9 / 10. * does find her enthusiasm a bit overwhelming, but it's all good, she's nice and cool and unique. * doesn't really know how to feel about her, but it's definitely positive,,, wonders about her sometimes and enjoys talking with her. * self-esteem boost. [[Ni|'N I']] positive / neutral * has only met him once, but he seems really cool and stuff * pretty inspiring,,, and someone he'd love to get to know better * likes his way of thinking and hopes to meet him again soon because he's cool [[Yusu|'Y U S U']] positive * loves them! has just started bonding with them, but they're really cool * has managed to make them smile once or twice, but has lately noticed that they consider him a bit of a mess and oddity * incredibly mysterious, he wishes to learn more about them through his bond with them * dillon likes yusu, they're cool and kinda of like a parent, they actually care about him * they've managed to boost his self-esteem a bit too [[Cumin|'C U M I N']] neutral He has never met this young lad, but he certainly wants to learn more about him. However, due to lack of interaction with one another, he doesn't know completely how to feel about him. * has never formally met the hybrid, but knows of him through yusu * hasn't formed much of an opinion on him due to lack of connection with one another * definitely interesting Through the woods we ran Woah, we sleep until the sun goes down Woah, we sleep until the sun goes down Woah, we sleep until the sun goes down T R I V I A * Actually enjoys wearing bandaids on his legs and is never seen taking them off * Was somewhat inspired by Pinocchio, however I don't believe so anymore * May join the Chrysalis, however it is unknown if Dillion actually hates HiveWings that much * His idea came up from a picture I saw a candle cat and thought I'd put the idea into a dragonet, for it seemed pretty original * Considers his melting an illness although most don't believe it is, is trying to find a cure for it despite there not being any * Socially awkward, can't start a conversation because it makes him really stressed and nervous, plus no one dares to approach him, they all think he's weird and out of the ordinary and really messy * Use to have a crush on a female but she dumped him when he confessed, soon he found he was attracted to other males ** Honestly can't make up his mind, occasionally will have crushes on anyone he thinks he'd get along well with * Actually is powered by love, if no one hold affection of him (in a family or friend kind of way), he'll turn back into a still candle, into the original state he was formally when turned into a live dragonet, however with a catch, he'll not be able to turn into a living dragonet again ** And no, if his wicks go out he won't die but rather he'll start to grow stiff nor is his melting this bad, just very messy and hard to clean up * Let's just say he isn't the most popular kiddo there is, only known for making messes everywhere he goes, no matter where he is, he always is earned with dirty looks from everyone in the room * Will most likely never become a servant, because he'd make more of a mess then he would cleaning up,,, most just gave up on him ever being useful for anything and sometimes, he even thinks so himself * Technically doesn't have a gender, being a candle, but Dillon finds himself feeling more masculine than feminine and goes by male pronouns Hold your horses now Through the woods we ran Hold your horses now Through the woods we ran G A L L E R Y Little candle dragon.gif| Infobox Slower Candle dragon.gif|Fly Deer in the Headslights.png|Verglas 188500A0-673F-497E-AE92-9969517B112C.png|Sunset CootDillon.png|Pumpkin DillonByMoon.png|Moon Dillion by tulukee treas ddcqg3v-pre.jpg|Treasurefinder Woah, we sleep until the sun goes down Woah, woah, we sleep until the sun goes down Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SilkWings Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Non-Binary Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing)